king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
King of Bots UK 2018/Qualifiers
The Qualifiers was the first stage of battles for the main competition. The winners would progress through to the next round depending on their performances throughout each round. Competing Robots *Aegis *Aegis Mk II *Apex *Amnesia *BANE *Barghest *Barróg *Beauty 2 *Binky *Blunt Force Trauma Remix *Broadax 2 *Calabash Brothers *Cobalt *Conker 3 *Crabsolutely Clawful *DB12 *Elevate *Enigma *Forge Master *Furious George *Get Shrekt *Hedgebot *Hell's Angel *Legion *Little Devil *Luna-Tic *Mad Rush *Meow *Microswitch *Mini ACE *Naughty Snake *Nelly the Ellybot *Neon *Nigel Barrage *Orpheus *Raving Luna-Tic *Red Hot Tilly Pecker *Rocket *Saber-X *Sabre20 *Shrapnel *Straddle2 *Strix *Take Cover *Telekinesis *Tempest *The Claw *The Mighty Unicorn *Vega *Wipeout *X-303 *Utopia Battles Round 1 The Claw vs Raving Luna-Tic vs Take Cover The Claw showed little signs of movement as Raving Luna-Tic rams into Take Cover before it could get up to speed. After this it backed away as Take Cover got up to speed. Raving Luna-Tic then slammed into Take Cover sending the meltybrain spinner bouncing off its wedge, and into the air. Raving Luna-Tic then went for the pit release as Take Cover went after The Claw, which had been having severe mobility issues from the start. Raving Luna-Tic then attempted to pit Take Cover, but gave up after a few attempts, before going after The Claw, which was now immobile near the pit. This allowed Take Cover to get up to speed again, Raving Luna-Tic then attempted to slam it, but got sent spinning away by Take Cover's weaponry, and ripping part of the top off. Raving Luna-Tic then came in for another attack, but again suffered more damage with the top being completely ripped off. Raving Luna-Tic then tried yet another attack, unfortunately like before Take Cover came out on top here, and Raving Luna-Tic then stopped moving completely, it was the counted out meaning that Take Cover had won its first battle by KO. Nelly the Ellybot vs Furious George vs Enigma Before the match, Enigma had technical issues and had to withdraw leaving only Nelly the Ellybot and Furious George to fight. Nelly the Ellybot had issues with its drive which allowed for Furious George to spin up to speed. Furious George then slams into Nelly The Ellybot. However, the spinner then stopped working, leaving Furious George weaponless. Nelly The Ellybot then started smoking, and its remaining drive promptly failed. This allowed Furious George to shove Nelly The Ellybot into the open pit Microswitch vs Tempest vs Calabash Brothers All three robots spinning up to full speed. Calabash Bros got a minor shot in on Microswitch which then attacked Tempest, sending it into the air. However this left Microswitch open for an attack from the Chinese machine which first launched it, and then Tempest into the air. Calabash Brothers then attacked Microswitch again, flipping it, and breaking one side of its drive. Following this Calabash Brothers launched Tempest into the corner, before attacking Microswitch again. Surprisingly Microswitch was still moving after this, and Calabash Brothers went after Tempest again. This resulted in a colossal hit which flipped Calabash Brothers, and sent Tempest reeling. However after the Chinese machine righted itself it became clear that there was something wrong with it was having problems delivering hits like before. Microswitch then got stuck on the pit, and Tempest pressed the pit release, but Microswitch escaped just in time. Calabash Brothers then delivered a few hits to Tempest, but nearly drove into the pit itself. After this one more hit was delivered by the Chinese entry before cease was called. Hedgebot vs Hell’s Angel vs Wipeout Due to issues with transport Wipeout had to withdraw leaving only Hedgebot and Hell's Angel to fight. Hell's Angel charged right into Hedgebot, popping it into the air, and ripping pieces off it. Hell's Angel then cornered Hedgebot, and delivered a axe blow on its lifting nose. Hell's Angel then slammed into the rear of Hedgebot, and delivered another axe blow before backing off, and triggering the pit release, Hedgebot then narrowly avoided driving into the descending pit. Unfortunately for it Hell's Angel did not relent, and slammed it into the wall again, causing a whole side panel to come partially off. Hell's Angel then attempted to pit Hedgebot, but this failed as the two were now stuck together, and abandoned the attempt. After 30 seconds of the two being stuck together, the fight was paused to seperate them. However upon the fight being resumed Hedgebot was immobilized. Blunt Force Trauma Remix vs Binky vs Red Hot Tilly Pecker As the robots begin their battle, almost immediately Blunt Force Trauma Remix emitted a puff of smoke, and stopped moving entirely. Red Hot Tilly Pecker then started shoving Binky around as it was struggling to get up to speed. Red Hot Tilly Pecker then pressed the pit release, and delivered a flurry of axe blows to Binky, but the axe stopped working after this exchange, and backed away where it got itself stuck on Blunt Force Trauma Remix BANE vs Barróg vs Utopia Utipia immediately darts for the pit release as Barróg went after Bane, immobilizing it almost immediately. This then allowed Utopia to take on Barróg on it's own. Barróg rams into Utopia and shunts it around the arena, both braking free only to encircle and attack one another. Eventually, Barróg gets another hold on Utopia, ramming it towards the pit, only for both to fall in. BANE manage to free itself but as it was already counted out, it still lost. It was determined that Barróg had fallen in first allowing Utopia to get a win. Crabsolutely Clawful vs Shrapnel vs Aegis Mk II Vega vs Meow vs DB12 Round 2 Forge Master vs Naughty Snake vs Orpheus Cobalt vs Aegis vs Barghest Legion vs Mad Rush vs Luna-Tic Conker 3 vs The Mighty Unicorn vs Apex Amnesia vs Strix vs Elevate Sabre20 vs Beauty 2 vs Get Shrekt Saber-X vs Broadax 2 vs Rocket Telekinesis vs Little Devil vs Nigel Barrage Straddle2 vs X-303 vs Neon Round 3 Straddle2 vs Cobalt vs Wipeout Telekinesis vs Tempest vs Beauty 2 Apex vs Little Devil vs Orpheus Furious George vs Meow vs Utopia The Claw vs Red Hot Tilly Pecker vs Neon Naughty Snake vs Mini ACE vs Sabre20 Take Cover vs Saber-X vs Legion The Mighty Unicorn vs Nigel Barrage vs Elevate Round 4 Aegis vs BANE vs Crabsolutely Clawful Nelly the Ellybot vs X-303 vs Amnesia Conker 3 vs Luna-Tic vs Get Shrekt Binky vs Microswitch vs Broadax 2 Vega vs Forge Master vs Barghest Calabash Brothers vs Strix vs Shrapnel Hell’s Angel vs Hedgebot vs Aegis Mk II DB12 vs Enigma vs Rocket Blunt Force Trauma Remix vs Raving Luna-Tic vs Barróg Round 5 Apex vs Barróg vs Vega Aegis Mk II vs Saber-X vs Little Devil BANE vs Naughty Snake vs Calabash Brothers Beauty 2 vs Enigma vs Aegis DB12 vs Rocket vs The Mighty Unicorn Microswitch vs Wipeout vs Hell’s Angel Hedgebot vs The Claw vs Amnesia Neon vs Mini ACE vs Binky Round 6 Straddle2 vs Strix vs Tempest X-303 vs Take Cover vs Luna-Tic Broadax 2 vs Forge Master vs Blunt Force Trauma Remix Sabre20 vs Red Hot Tilly Pecker vs Meow Telekinesis vs Elevate vs Nelly the Ellybot Cobalt vs Raving Luna-Tic vs Furious George Barghest vs Legion vs Conker 3 Crabsolutely Clawful vs Get Shrekt vs Utopia Orpheus vs Nigel Barrage vs Shrapnel Category:King of Bots UK 2018